


Give me something to write on

by hunterintrenchcoat



Series: Song Inspired Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, High School AU, M/M, Some Humor, Student Dean, Teacher Castiel, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterintrenchcoat/pseuds/hunterintrenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is new in the school and when he enters his first class, he hears there's a new teacher starting that day and he wonders what he looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me something to write on

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics inspired. Song: [Hot for Teacher](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Z6cG5q2VV0) \- Van Halen.

When Dean entered his new class, it was like entering a battlefield. Literally. A group of guys was gathered in a corner and they were talking over football and stuff (he might have not seen the bottle of beer hanging around there) and another group of chicks was chatting over whatever girlish things females usually talked about. He swore he heard some heavy metal music coming from the lonely guy in the farthest corner of the room but he wasn't sure.

He glanced around and raised his brows before deciding to take a seat all alone for the moment. As he dropped his backpack under the desk, he eavesdropped two girls talking about the new teacher that would come that day. They were actually trying to gossip and Dean suspected that much of what they said wasn't even true. Happened a lot of times. When they glanced at him, he gave them one of his charming smile but the girls almost scoffed and walked away. He checked if his clothes and hair were in place but everything was actually okay. Well, that actually happened a lot lately. Maybe he was getting rusty at flirting. Definitely not a good thing.

The general chatter abruptly ceased as the above-mentioned new teacher appeared on the doorway. Everyone silently glanced at him and took their seats without looking away. It was a man, very young to be a teacher and...well, very handsome. Even in that simple trench coat and suit. He immediately took his place at the desk and put his books on it, before turning around to write on the blackboard. He introduced himself (Castiel Novak, what kind of name was that?) and promptly began the lesson. He was actually very good at teaching history but Dean wasn't actually listening. Too busy gawking (and he didn't care if he looked obvious, his mind was actually building up nice images).

“Dean Winchester?”

He snapped out of his trance and found the deep blue eyes of the man fixed on his own. He had a very hard time to answer properly. “Y-yes?” he stuttered and he heard someone laugh in the back of the room. Screw them.

Castiel glared at said idiots (oh, thank you very much, man) before glancing back at him, “I suggest you take some notes.” he said in a soft yet firm tone. Dean immediately fumbled inside his backpack to get a paper, but there was nothing at all there. Note for the future: never let yourself get caught unprepared.

“Give me something to write on, man!” he murmured at the guy who sat next to him, who fortunately gave him a goddamn paper without arguing. Castiel smiled at that before turning his back to write more on the blackboard and Dean had a hard time hiding his growing boner in his jeans. This would be a long, pleasant year.


End file.
